


Finale

by rowanwrites



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, I Made Myself Cry, beetle don't you dare read this istg, i didn't want to do this to isabel but i had no choice, i'm sorry in advance, this is a finale rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanwrites/pseuds/rowanwrites
Summary: "I love you more than humanly possible, and I-""Kill her, Isabel."What if Isabel couldn't stall? What if she let her guard down, for just a moment, and that moment was all Cutter needed?A very different finale for one Captain Isabel Lovelace.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd because my friend hasn't finished Wolf (Beetle don't read this i'm serious) so yeah  
> I really didn't want to hurt Isabel but sometimes you feel emotions and your coping mechanism is torturing characters you're halfway to kinning

“Isabel? Shoot her.”

Isabel fires. She doesn’t have time to think before she obeys his calm command. Blood splatters against the wall behind Renée, and Isabel is sure she just killed her.

She stares at her, and for a moment their eyes meet, Renée’s glossing over as more blood pours from the jagged hole in the back of her abdomen.

“Now we know how you really think of the Lieutenant,” he gloats.

She grits her teeth, trying to move her arm to point in between his eyes. She keeps one eye on Renée, who is trying desperately to stem the bleeding. Isabel struggles against Cutter, against the radiation he’s using to order her around, tuning out his bragging.

Renée bites out her name with a fury Isabel has never heard, and strikes him hard. He laughs. Never has a sound made Isabel want to throw up like his delighted giggle.

She drags her arm towards him, pointing straight at his smug face.

The briefest flicker of panic in his eyes, and she knows he didn’t expect this. He grits his teeth and orders her to point it at Renée. “I am Captain Isabel Lovelace.”

“And you, Captain, are going to shoot your beloved Commander Minkowski. Now.”

She feels her arm swing slowly back towards Renée, even as she tries to hold it steady. “No!”

“Isabel,” Renée says, panic creeping into her voice.

“No, I won’t! I won’t be your puppet!” She screams at the monster.

He stands calmly with his hands in his pockets, a cheshire smile on his face. “You’ll do whatever I want you to, Isabel. Now, point the gun at Renée.”

She does, eyes widening in horror. “No.”

“Isabel,” Renée says hurriedly, “I love you. Whatever happens, I love you.”

“Don’t tell me that! Not now!”

Isabel looks into her eyes and remembers. The first night they shared a bed together.

_Renée finds her at 3AM brewing her first cup of coffee and asks why she’s awake, a question that Isabel gives her the courtesy of not returning. She explains her nightmares, and Selberg’s room, and Renée drags her to her own quarters._

_“The last time I slept here, Selberg was picking off my crew one-by-one.”_

_“He can’t get out, Lovelace,” she mumbles sleepily._

_“Call me Isabel.”_

_“I won’t let him hurt you, Isabel."_

_The night Eiffel disappeared._

_“He’s gone, Isabel. He’s gone and it’s my fault.”_

_“It’s not your fault, Commander. It was my bomb.”_

_“Don’t blame yourself. I just wish it had been me.”_

_“Renée, if it was you, Eiffel would’ve killed himself trying to save you.”_

_That earned her a weak chuckle. “Yeah, he would have.”_

_“Come here, Renée. I’m here.” ___

__She thinks about every time she made Renée laugh, really laugh, the way her eyes crinkle at the corners. She’d give anything to see her laugh right now._ _

__“Isabel,” Cutter sings._ _

__She feels her finger tighten on the trigger. “I love you, Renée.”_ _

__He giggles and claps his hands gleefully. “Oh, I do love dramatic love confessions!” He turns his darkening eyes towards Renée. “They make death scenes so much sadder.”_ _

__“Isabel, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything, maybe even musicals.” They both laugh tearfully. “I love you more than humanly possible, and I-”_ _

__“Kill her, Isabel.”_ _

__Isabel obeys._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__In the end, they win. Jacobi comes to her rescue, and even though Doug can’t remember a thing, he’s alive. Hera is still figuring out how to be herself unhindered, and Jacobi refuses to talk about Kepler._ _

__They’re going home. A home to which Isabel has never been, that she has thousands of fond memories from._ _

__The group takes the Urania in the end. They’re going back to Earth, and Isabel doesn’t want to be there. Jacobi has to throw her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, even though she’s much larger than him. He locks her in an empty closet until they detach from the Hephaestus._ _

__She doesn’t have anywhere to go, and she doesn’t have anyone to live for. Renée is gone. She, Captain Isabel Lovelace, had killed the most loved woman on that station._ _

__She’d killed the love of her life._ _

__She’d begged Jacobi to leave her behind. A murderer like her doesn’t deserve to live, and an alien doesn’t belong on Earth. She might as well fall back into the star she came from. It’s what she deserves._ _

__Jacobi refuses, and Hera does too. It’s one of the few things she says on the way to Earth. “You aren’t a murderer, Captain. It wasn’t your fault.”_ _

__Isabel has no idea what’s going on in Hera’s mind and she knows that will never change. She could guess at Jacobi, but she won’t, for his sake. Eiffel- Doug- is confused and afraid, and she doesn’t blame him. She doesn’t give a damn about Pryce._ _

__For the first time in years, Isabel and her crew are safe. Everything should be okay._ _

__Except that was a different crew and a different Isabel, and all of them are dead now._ _

__Renée is too. Isabel will never be okay again, because Renée is gone and Isabel will never be whole without the piece of her she left behind._ _


End file.
